


It’s okay to cry

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [41]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Argo II, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Nightmares, Percy has a nightmare, Post Tartarus, frank comforts percy, kinda Percy angst, mark of athena spoilers ig, maybe OOC warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Percy tries to keep his nightmares a secret, but he’s glad that Frank woke him up anyways.OrPercy has a nightmare and Frank is there to comfort.
Relationships: Percy Jackson & Frank Zhang
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 7
Kudos: 157





	It’s okay to cry

**Author's Note:**

> So this is not my best work I’m afraid. I have no clue how on earth to write Frank and try as I might I’m pretty sure he’s still OOC. Oh well I’m tired and I don’t know what I’m doing with my life. But I hope that you enjoy this fic since I don’t think there is much fic that mention Percy and Frank’s friendship (idk I’ve never looked for it)

Frank didn’t know why he was awake, it wasn’t anywhere near his time for shift. Yet, he lay awake, staring at the ceiling of his cabin. The slow rocking of the Argo ii doing nothing to lull him back to sleep.

With a groan, Frank rolled out of bed, “okay body, I’m up. What do you want?”

Good thing the rest of the crew was asleep, otherwise it would be pretty awkward to explain why he was talking to himself in the middle of the night.

Cautiously, Frank padded down the hallway, though as he passed Percy’s cabin, Frank heard faint whimpers and cries.

Frank stopped dead in his tracks, leaning towards the door. Maybe he was just hearing things.

But there it was again, the faint crying.

Frank decided against knocking on the door—figuring he might accidentally wake someone else on the ship—and quietly cracked the door open.

“Percy?” He whispered. The cabin was dark but Frank’s eyes were already adjusted. Percy was laying in his bed, and even from the door Frank could see him shivering and trembling.

Frank quickly glanced over his shoulder before stepping into Percy’s cabin. Shutting the door behind himself.

“Percy,” Frank whispered again, this time a little louder. Percy didn’t stir.

Frank crept a bit closer to his bed, Percy whimpered in his sleep, curling in on himself. Frank hates seeing his friend so vulnerable like this. But ever since getting back from Tartarus, there was something off about him.

Finally, Frank sat down at the edge of the bed, he gently rested a hand on Percy’s shoulder.

Percy screamed and shot to a sitting position, his body tense and rigid, his shoulders rising and falling rapidly with each gasping breath. Percy looked around the room wildly like a frightened animal.

“Percy.”

Percy looked over at Frank startled, just realizing that Frank was there. Tears continued to roll down his cheeks but when Percy realized that he wasn’t alone he quickly tried to wipe away the tears with the back of his hand. But his quick gasping breaths didn’t hide anything.

“Percy it’s okay,” Frank whispered, “you’re okay. It was just a nightmare.”

Percy shook his head, “n-no it… Tartarus,” Percy clawed at his arms, pulling his knees up to his chest, “no, no, no, no. Was real…”

“You’re not there anymore, you’re safe,” Frank put a hand on Percy’s shoulder and surprisingly, Percy didn’t pull away.

“No,” Percy screwed his eyes shut, digging his nails deeper into his flesh. He cowered away from Frank.

Frank’s heart hurt from seeing his friend so distressed and weak.

“Percy, listen to me,” Frank tried to keep the uncertainty out of his voice, “you’re no longer in Tartarus, you’re on the Argo II. You’re safe now okay. What you saw down there, what you had to do. It’s all in the past.”

Percy sucked in a shuddery breath, trying to calm himself down. He ended up gasping and curling up tighter on himself.

“Frank… I,” a sob ripped itself from Percy’s throat and he buried his face in his knees.

“Hey…” Frank wrapped an arm around Percy’s shoulder. Pulling Percy into his side.

“It’s… it’s too much,” Percy sobbed, “I didn’t sign up for this!”

“I know you didn’t, none of us did. But that’s the sucky thing about the whole demigod life. The gods put us through all this stuff, and put you and Annabeth and Nico through so much worse,” Frank rubbed Percy’s shoulder gently.

“I’m supposed to be a hero…” Percy whispered, glaring down at his own hands, “I shouldn’t be…” he sniffled.

“It’s okay to cry.”

Percy shuddered, pressing himself against Frank’s side. Somehow the teen managed to make himself much smaller than he actually was. 

“I’m sorry,” Percy whimpered.

“Don’t be, it’s okay to not be strong all the time.”

Percy buried his face in his hands, more tears slipping down his cheeks. Suppressing his whimpers and sobs the best he could. 

Frank whispered reassurances and offered any sort of physical touch. Percy leaned against Frank and after a while stopped trying to muffle his sobs. He just dropped his hands to his lap, crying and gasping for breath.

“Shh, it’s okay,” Frank soothed. Percy hiccuped and nodded weakly.

“Don’t tell the others,” Percy begged through his tears, “ _ please  _ don’t tell Annabeth.”

“I won’t, what happened here can stay between us two,” Frank promised, wiping Percy’s tears.

“Thanks man,” Percy mumbled, his voice was slightly hoarse and his tears had slowed down.

“You should go back to bed, so you’re not tired in the morning,” Frank insisted, “I don’t know if I can lie to Annabeth. I could possibly  _ withhold  _ information. But if she asks anything—“

“Right, got it,” Percy nodded, “you should go back to bed too.”

“I guess I’ll see you in the morning,” Frank stood up, glancing over Percy one last time. He managed a small smile, “goodnight Percy.”

Percy smiled back, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, “goodnight man.”

Frank made sure to shut the door quietly, and padded back to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> Well then, I don’t know what to say about this fic except it’s kinda wishy washy on the quality of it. Nonetheless I hope that you enjoyed, thank you so much for reading and as always: I love you all, I live for comments and goodnight/morning/afternoon. Until next fic <3


End file.
